


a scene

by fandom_and_stuffs



Series: something every day of 2017 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: blah blah blah oc stuff, day two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: its just... a scene with my ocs bc i miss writing my girl





	

Tears welled up in her eyes.   
“James, please, you can fight this!” She shouted, fist balled up at her sides.   
“James can’t fight anything, girly, he can’t even hear you! There’s only me! Only me left of him, and I am not as stupid -” It seethed with rage, sending the furniture crumbling and splintering around the room, “- as weak - as useless as he is, I am not emotional and I have no mercy and I will win!”

It expelled energy, a pure darkness that solidified the shadows of the room into menacing blackness. For a fleeting moment, it was almost peaceful. Rae couldn’t see, and couldn’t feel - in fact, every sensation vanished along with the thing that had taken her best friend. Numbness engulfed her.

But it passed, as it always passes.

It left her alone in that room with only the bare walls and the broken chairs and table. She dropped to her knees with a painful thunk. Wind whistled through the broken window. She had failed, again, to fix things.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah, no one cares about original works, yes, whatever. day two of writing stuff this year, though. go me
> 
> im on tumblr @barbaragordonpng


End file.
